


And I Will Try To Fix You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Robbie Williams (Musician)
Genre: Accidents, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant McPartlin went through something awful, which led to moving in with his best mate Declan Donnelly. Would taking care of someone in need lead to more than just friendship?





	And I Will Try To Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of the song [_"Fix You"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-cnXyjPlNY) by the Glee Cast (originally by Coldplay).
> 
> The events in the beginning of this fic are absolutely awful and I really hope those events will never ever happen in real life. Ant and Dec are both single in this story. I own nothing but these words and I wrote this story from Ant's point of view. **There will be a lot of angst , fluff and smut in this fic. There could be some explicit language in this as well.**

After the BGT finals were finished, my best mate Declan Donnelly and I got ourselves a seat at our friend Robbie Williams – his full name became Robert Peter Williams-Barlow after marrying Gary Barlow, who was his first boyfriend – his Heavy Entertainment Show at the Metro Radio Arena in our hometown Newcastle upon Tyne.  
I picked Dec up from his Mum's with my car. "Are you ready for the show?"  
"I'm always ready for Rob's shows," Declan said he fastened his seat belt.  
"Let's get ready to have the evening of your life then, Declan Donnelly," I replied while I started the car.  
Because of a short traffic jam, it took us half an hour to get to the Metro Radio Arena. I parked my car and we walked towards the entrance of the arena.

**_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed"_ **

We bought VIP tickets to see the _Heavy Entertainment Show_ in Newcastle, which gave us backstage access. We told Rob we were going to his gig in our own hometown and we asked if we could meet up with him before the show would start. Robbie said that he could not wait to meet up with us, because it had been a while since the last time we saw each other.  
"Hiya, is Robbie backstage at the moment?" I asked after Dec and I both showed our VIP passes to the security guys backstage.  
"Yeah, he is," security guy Patrick told us after allowing us access to the backstage area. "He's probably in his dressing room."  
My best mate and I made our way down the corridor to Rob his dressing room. Dec knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" we heard our pal ask.  
"It's your favourite Geordies," Dec and I replied at the same time. "Can we come in?"  
The dressing room door was opened as a response. There stood Robbie Williams-Barlow, who we have known for about twenty years. "Hey guys, come in. How are you?"  
"We're good," I answered as the three of us sat down. "How about you? Are you excited for the show?"  
"To be honest," Rob started. "I'm pretty nervous. I don't know why, but I have this feeling as if something bad is going to happen during tonight's show."  
"It's probably your nerves why you're feeling like that," Declan replied. "I used to have that kind of feeling as well during our Takeaway on Tour shows and nothing happened during our shows. So, everything will be alright, mate."  
Robbie smiled at my best mate. "Thanks, Dec, you always know what to say to calm me down a bit."  
"That's what pals are for, Rob. We're always there for you, you know. Don't forget that," I said as I patted our older friend on the shoulder.  
The English entertainer from Stoke-on-Trent stood up. "Thanks, Ant, but you have to go now. I have to dress up and get ready for tonight's show. I hope you'll love it."  
"We're sure we'll love it. We love all of your shows and they get even better with every new tour," Declan said before we left our mate his dressing room.  
We slowly made our way towards our seats at the VIP box, which was close to the centre of the stage.

**_"When you get what you want, but not what you need"_ **

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Rob told his audience while he was performing his song _Let Me Entertain You_. "My name is Robbie Williams and for the next two hours your ass is mine."  
Both Dec and I screamed loud from the VIP box after Robbie his comment, which he used on some other previous tours as well.  
"Are you ready for the Heavy Entertainment Show, Newcastle? Cause I am!" Robbie went on.  
"Yes, we are!" we shouted back.  
Rob looked at his crowd and also at the box my best friend and I were standing. "Are there any football supporters here in the audience?"  
I thought about my favourite football club, which also happened to be Declan his favourite club. We both started singing about our Newcastle United and the audience sang with us: "Toon, Toon, black and white army!"

**_"When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse"_ **

While Robbie performed the song _The Flood_ , which he originally sang with Take That – Mark Owen, Howard Donald, Jason Orange and of course his husband Gary Williams-Barlow, or on stage just Gary Barlow – I heard some loud noises coming from the ceiling of the VIP box Declan and I were standing in. We were the only people standing in that box.  
"Do you hear those noises too?" I yelled in my best friend his ear as I kept looking up to notice if there was something odd going on with the ceiling.  
Dec looked up too. "I only hear the stage sounds."  
Before I could observe the stage again, I saw a big part of the ceiling coming down, towards Declan. If I would not react, then Dec would probably be buried under it and it could kill him.  
"Declan, watch out!" I shouted before quickly pushing my mate out of the way to save him.  
My rescue attempt worked, I saved my best friend, but instead the ceiling fell down on my right leg. I cried out in pain, because of my leg, which was stuck under the chuck of ceiling. "Declan, help! My leg! It's stuck and it hurts! I can't move it."  
"Wait, let me try to release you from it," Dec suggested.

**_"And the tears come streaming down your face when you lose something you can't replace"_ **

After several attempts Declan could not remove the chuck of ceiling to save my leg. He called 999 to ask for firemen to come down to the Metro Radio Arena to help me.  
"999, you are speaking with Kate. How may I help you?"  
"Hello Kate, my name's Declan Donnelly. I need help. My mate Anth and I are at the Metro Radio Arena at the Robbie Williams concert," Dec said on the phone while he held my hand. "We are in the VIP box and a big part of the ceiling came down and now Ant's leg got stuck under it. I can't remove it myself."  
While Declan made the phone call, I heard Robbie and his band stop the song they were playing. "I'm so sorry, but I think there's something wrong with the VIP box."  
"What the hell happened here?" Rob asked as he made his way to Dec and I. Our mate looked shocked at me and my mate. "Did you call 999?"  
"The firemen and an ambulance are on their way," my fellow Geordie replied. "Hold on, Ant. Everything will be alright. You're going to get help."  
I stared at my best mate. "It better be soon, cause it hurts so fucking badly."  
"Okay, boys," Robbie commented. "I have to cancel the rest of the show. It's not save here. What if other parts of the arena ceiling came down too?"  
"You're right. We don't want any other accidents to happen," Dec nodded.

**_"When you love someone, but it goes to waste"_ **

Robbie explained the situation to his audience and everyone agreed to leave the Arena for their own safety. "I will make it up to you, Newcastle!"  
After waiting fifteen minutes since Declan finished his 999 phone call, three firemen and two paramedics walked into the VIP box where I laid unmoved on the floor.  
"Hello Ant, I'm Jack and these are my two colleagues Marcus and Alfie," one of the firemen spoke. "We're here to help you out."  
The three firemen were wearing their gloves while each of them grabbed a corner of the ceiling. I immediately cried out of pain as they slowly lifted the piece up. Dec grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it.  
Jack, Alfie and Marcus quickly removed the ceiling and laid it somewhere else, so the paramedics could work on my leg.  
"Ant, my name is Zoe and this is my colleague Shane. Your leg doesn't look so good, so we're going to take care of that," the female paramedic explained to me.  
I looked down at my right leg and the only thing I could see was a badly damaged leg which was covered in a lot of blood. There was a bit of my skin missing.  
I screamed loud as the paramedics tried to take care of my leg. Nothing they were doing seemed to take my pain away.  
"We have to take you to Newcastle General Hospital with us, Ant. We can't treat your leg here," Shane told me. "Dec, you can come with us, if you like."

**_"Could it be worse?"_ **

I was laying on a hospital bed in the ambulance with my best friend sitting next to me. "I'm scared, Decky."  
"There's nothing to be scared of, Anth," Declan said as he squeezed my hands. "I'm here for you, every step of the way."  
"But what if they can't save my leg?" I cried. "Cause it looks pretty well damaged to me."  
Dec pressed a kiss on my cheek. "I will always take care of you, love. Don't forget that."  
"I don't deserve you as my mate, Decky."  
My best friend held my hands to his heart. "I could have been killed if you didn't push me out of the way. I'm forever grateful for that, you know."  
"I may lose my leg today, but I rather do that than lose you forever," I confessed.  
Dec smiled softly. "You will never lose me, pet. I'll always be there, right by your side."

**_"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you"_ **

"Good evening, Ant. I'm Dr Torres and I will operate on your leg," my orthopaedic surgeon introduced herself. "I have to inform you that it's a big possibility that I can't save your leg."  
"But there is a change you can save his leg, right?" Dec asked.  
Dr Torres nodded. "Yes, but it's, like I said, a very small chance."  
I stared at my bandaged leg. It had several rolls of gauze around it, but there was still a lot of blood visible through the once off-white coloured bandage.  
"I don't care what you do, Dr Torres, but please, take the pain away. It's unbearable," I softly cried.  
The orthopaedic surgeon patted me on the shoulder. "I'll take care of you, Ant, and before you know it, you'll be by Dec's side again."  
"Thank you, Dr Torres," Declan said as he shook the doctor's hand.

**_"And high up above or down below"_ **

After my surgery, I woke up when I was back in my private hospital room. Declan was sitting by my side and Dr Torres was standing at my other side.  
"Hello Ant, good to see you awake," the surgeon said. "You're on morphine at the moment, that's why you won't feel much pain."  
I looked down at my right leg. Well, I was supposed to look at my leg, but I was staring at a stump instead. "You cut of my leg?"  
"I'm sorry, Ant. Your leg was really badly damaged," Dr Torres explained. "We couldn't save your leg, so there was no other option than to amputate it."  
"Look on the bright side, Anth," Dec said. "We're both still here."  
I cried at my mate his comment. "Yeah, you're right. I still have you by my side."  
"I don't know if you live on your own, Ant, but I do recommend you to live with someone for a while," Dr Torres spoke. "You have to move around in a wheel chair for several months, before your body can handle a prosthetic leg. And you may need help with certain things, like taking a bath or using the bathroom in general."  
Declan grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "I'll take care of him, Dr Torres. Don't you worry."

**_"When you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try, you'll never know just what you're worth"_ **

The next morning, after I got released from hospital, Dec thought it was a better idea for me to move in with him, because of the bath in the bathroom. I only had a shower in my house and it was easier for me to take a bath than to take a shower.  
"I'll go to your place to get you some clothes and stuff," my best mate said as he rolled me inside his own house. "Be right back."  
I rolled myself to the living room and I lifted myself onto the sofa. I needed a wee, but I was sure I needed help with using the toilet. I could only lift myself for a very short time, so getting onto a sofa or a bed were the only possibilities for me.  
"Decky, can you please be a bit quicker? I need to pee pretty badly. I can't lift myself onto the toilet on my own. Can you please help me out? x" I texted my best friend.  
It did not take long before I received a text back. "I'm on my way. x"  
Declan walked into his living room in only two minutes time, because there are only two houses between ours.  
"Here I am," Dec said as he lifted me from the sofa into the wheelchair. He rolled me towards the downstairs toilet. My fellow Geordie opened the door and he put the toilet seat up, so I could sit down on the toilet bowl lid.  
I untied my grey sweatpants and pushed them down with my black boxers. Dec lifted me from my chair onto the toilet. "There we go. I'll give you some privacy. Yell when you're finished."  
I was relieved to be in time for doing my business, without the experience of wetting myself.  
"Decky, I'm done," I yelled after a little shake and putting myself back in my pants. I tied my sweatpants again.  
Dec opened the toilet door and he lifted me up to get me back into my wheelchair. I rolled myself back to the living room while my mate flushed the toilet.  
"Thanks, Decky," I said as we both sat on the sofa watching some news. "I'm sorry you had to help me with that."  
My mate put an arm around my shoulder. "It's alright, Anth. We both wouldn't like it very much if you would have wet yourself."  
"It's just kinda embarrassing that you have to help me so I can have a wee," I blushed.  
Dec pressed a kiss on the side of my head. "Like I already said, Anth, it's alright. I'm just glad you trust me enough to ask me to help you out."  
I laid my head on Dec his shoulder. "I've never been as close with someone as I'm with you, Decky. I don't think I have the guts to ask my Mum to help me so I can use the toilet."  
"Would you like to take a bath, by the way?" Declan asked.  
"Yeah, that would be nice," I smiled.  
Dec stood up. "Come on, then. I'll help you out."

**_"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you"_ **

Declan lifted me upstairs, until we reached the last step of the stairs. He put me down, so he could carry my wheelchair upstairs as well. My mate put me back in the chair again.  
I changed out of my clothes in Dec's bedroom while the house owner filled the bath and he put a stool next to the bath.  
"Your bath is ready," Declan told me as he picked me up to put me in the bathtub.  
I made myself as comfortable as I could in the full and warm bath.  
"I'll be watching some telly in the bedroom," Dec said.  
I stared at my best friend. "Would you mind washing my back, Decky?"  
"Yeah, I'll wash your back," the older Geordie replied as he sat down on the stool.  
Declan grabbed a bath sponge with his right hand and started washing my back. "Is that nice?"  
A soft groan left my mouth. "Oh yeah."  
Dec moved his hand towards my shoulders and washed them slowly but firm.  
I felt butterflies in my tummy, because of my mate his movements on my body. I always experienced that Dec could give me tingles with only the slightest touches.  
Declan his hand went lower and lower. He was washing my stomach.  
" _Don't you dare to get excited, Anthony. Don't you dare to get a hard-on right now_ ," I told myself, but it was already too late. My cock stood on half-mast and Dec his hand was extremely close to it.  
Dec moved on to my left leg and my stump, which was about the length of my other upper leg. He tenderly washed my stump, before he caressed my left leg and foot.  
Little Anthony had completely different plans when my friend washed my inner thighs. He stood up proud and he was ready for some hand action. I blushed madly.  
Declan got his hand out of the water. He threw the sponge in the sink before he slowly pulled off his slightly wet black T-shirt. I could not stop staring at my mate.

**_"Tears stream down on your face when you lose something you cannot replace"_ **

The smaller Geordie moved his right hand back into the water and he searched for his main goal, which was my swollen member. Dec found what he was looking for and he grabbed hold of my erection.  
"Oh my God, Decky," I moaned out loud. "Yes, please. Yes. Oh yes."  
Declan held my face up by holding my chin with his left hand. His face got very close to mine before he pressed a kiss upon my lips. I pushed the fingers of my right hand into his hair and I slightly pulled at it.  
Dec opened his mouth and my tongue immediately found contact with his. Our tongues fought a battle my tongue was not winning, because Declan distracted me by stroking my foreskin up and down. I felt my climax coming near.  
"I'm so close, Decky," I groaned as we separated from our kiss.  
"I want to give you more than just a hand job, Anth," Dec whispered to me. "I need you inside me. I need you inside me now."  
I moaned at Declan's request. "Help me out of this bathtub then."  
My fellow Geordie lifted me out of the bath by supporting my arse with his arms. I pressed my lips onto the older man's pair of lips while he walked us back into his bedroom.  
Declan sat me down on the bed. He pulled off his socks before he unbuckled his belt. He unbuttoned his trousers. Dec pulled the pair down with his blue boxers.  
I eyed my friend up and down, but my eyes could not leave his erection. Little Declan stood up proudly and he was swollen red. Before that day there were times I had seen Dec completely naked, but I never really paid attention to his private parts before.  
"Damn, you're big for someone who's only five feet six and a half," I kept staring. "It's at least six inches long. He's too big to call him Little Declan."  
"I'm not that impressive," Dec blushed. "You're big too, you know."  
I shook my head. "But not as big as you, Decky."  
"We've talked enough about Little Declan now. I want you inside of me, remember," Declan pushed me down, so I laid flat on my back. My fellow Geordie laid down beside me.  
"But how do you want me to get inside you? I can't go Doggy Style with you. I only have one knee," I questioned.  
Dec kissed me on the lips. "We could go with the Cowgirl position. You're laying down while I'll ride you."  
"I've never done that position with a woman, let alone with a man," I confessed.  
Declan caressed my chest with his fingertips. "There were some women in the past who used to ride me, but I've never rode someone myself."  
"There's always a first time, right?" I smiled.  
"Yes, but I think I should give this beautiful man next to me a blowjob first," Dec commented. "You're the first man I've ever been with, by the way."  
"You're my first too, Decky. You're my first too."

**_"Tears stream down on your face and I..."_ **

Declan spread my leg and my stump open, so he could kneel between them. He lowered himself onto my body by pressing kisses on my lips, he then kissed my neck and collarbone. Dec sucked on my neck and he waited until he left several hickeys.  
"You're mine," he stated as he searched for that one spot in my neck which could make me go all weak.  
I whimpered when Dec found my weak spot. My cock was leaking with precum while my friend made his way down to my nipples. He sucked and nipped on them with an occasional bite.  
"Please, Decky, I need more," I moaned. "Please, do something."  
Declan kissed down my chest and he dipped his tongue into my belly button. I arched my back and more moans left my mouth. Finally, Dec came face to face with my aching erection. He licked the precum of the head and his tongue touched my slit. I shivered madly, because of the pleasure I experienced.  
I intertwined my hands in Dec his hair to push him even closer to my erection. "Open your mouth."  
Declan obeyed and he curled his lips round my tip. Inch by inch he shoved my cock into his mouth, until he reached the base of my penis.  
I moaned and moaned, I could not stop myself.

**_"Tears stream down on your face"_ **

Way too soon Dec stopped sucking my member.  
"Why did you stop? I was enjoying that," I panted.  
The older Geordie grabbed a little tube of lube out of his nightstand. "I have to prepare myself, before I can slide myself down on Little Anthony."  
I stared at Declan who was preparing his hole for my cock. First, he put one finger in his entrance. Soon another finger followed and eventually a third finger got pushed in as well.  
"I'm ready," Dec said after a minute. "Are you ready, Anth?"  
"Let's get ready to…" I started, but I could not finish my sentence, because my friend pushed his hole against the tip of my penis.  
The smaller man slowly made his way down my rock-hard length. "I won't let you say it."  
I gasped for air as Dec and I became one. We moved together in the same pace after my mate got my entire length inside of him. I held my hands on Declan his hips while he pushed himself up and down my cock.  
"Oh my God, Decky. I'm close. I'm so fucking close," I panted when I felt my climax built.  
After a few more hip movements by my friend, I came hard inside Dec his hole.

**_"I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes"_ **

I saw how close Declan his own climax was and in a quick pace I stroke my hand up and down his shaft. "I want to taste you, Declan."  
Precum escaped from Dec his cock, which spilled all onto my hand. I opened my mouth and I aimed the smaller Geordie's erection towards my mouth. "Come on, Decky! Come for me!"  
"Oh yes, Anth, yes. I'm so close. I'm coming," were Dec his last words before his orgasm took over. His load hit my tongue and the rest of my mouth.  
I swallowed loud while Declan stared at me. I also licked the precum off my fingers. "You taste so good, Decky."

**_"Tears stream down on your face and I..."_ **

Declan moved his body upwards and my cock left his body. "That was definitely the best sex I have ever had in my life. This wasn't even sex. This was love making."  
Dec always stood at my left side, so that was why he laid down on the right side of the bed. "Thank you, Anth. I can't wait to make some more love tomorrow."  
"You wanna make love again to a guy with only one leg? Don't you wanna be with someone who has two legs?" I asked with tears in my eyes.  
My best friend looked me in the eye. He crawled over my body, so he could reach my stump. He pressed several kisses on the upper leg that was left after the accident before he kissed me on the lips. "You're absolutely beautiful, Anth. You're perfect to me. You always have been. I love you, Anthony McPartlin, and ever since I met you, there was no one else I wanted to grow old with than with you."  
A trial of tears escaped from my eyes. "I love you so much, Declan Donnelly. I don't think I can live my life any longer without you by my side as the love of my life."  
"Would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend, Anth?" Dec asked me.  
"I would love to be your boyfriend, Decky," I replied with a peck on his lips. I put my head on his shoulder.

**_"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you"_ **

My phone rang. I picked it up from the nightstand next to me. The screen said _Robbie Williams-Barlow_.  
"Should I answer it?" I asked my boyfriend.  
Dec nodded. "You probably should."  
I answered the phone and I put it on the speaker mode. "Hiya Rob."  
"Hey Ant, I was wondering how you were doing," Robbie spoke.  
"I'm doing quite okay. It's kinda awful that I can't go to the bathroom on my own, but I have help, which makes it less worse."  
"And what are you up to right now?" Rob asked.  
"Oh, nothing special," I replied. "My boyfriend and I just made love. That's all."  
"Bye, Rob!" Declan said to our mate. He hung up my phone before Robbie could reply. "Are you ready for a second round, love?"  
"Always, sunshine," I responded as I rolled myself onto my boyfriend.


End file.
